The Tale of Yellow Flash : Minato Namikaze
by haikaluzumaki
Summary: Chapter 3 UPDATED ! TEAM 7 VS JIRAIYA, Hebattt..Action ! Di Chap.3 ini 'Minato memulai latihan pertamanya sebagai Ninja dari Konohagakure no Sato, juga apakah Minato bisa mengalahkan guru mereka ? Jiraiya, Check Now..
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**The Tale of Yellow Flash : Minato Namikaze**

**Chapter 1 :** _**Prologue**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**February, 11st, 512 **

"_Kaa-san..Tou-san..!"teriakku,aku melihat Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang bertarung menghadapi para ninja dari Clan Uchiha, setahuku Clan Uchiha adalah Clan terkuat sepanjang masa setelah Senju _

"_Minato,cepat pergi!"ucap Kaa-san kepadaku,aku mengeluh atas ucapannya _

"_Ehk kau Minato..Cepat Lari..Tou-san tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi,mereka terlalu kuat,cepat pergi..kami tak mau kehilanganmu dihadapan kami,hidupmu masih panjang Minato,jangan sia siakan hidupmu!Cepatt jangan mengeluh"ucap Tou-san,ia menyuruhku berlari pergi dari sini,dan meninggalkannya..aku tak mau melakukan hal itu,tiba tiba Tou-san terlihat berkata lagi _

"_Cepat…!"ucap Tou-san,tetap masih bertarung dihadapanku ini_

"_Aku tak mau!"jawabku tetap mengeluh_

"_Benar Minato!cepat pergi..masa depanmu masih panjang Nak"ucap Kaa-san _

"_Kaa-san..lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?"tanyaku masih mematung dihadapan mereka _

"_Sudah,jangan pedulikan kami, kami akan bertarung sekuat yang kami bisa.."ucap Kaa-san _

"_Tapi—"kataku terpotong olehnya,terlihat Kaa-san mulai mempersiapkan Segel tangan, entah apa yang akan ia lakukan._

"_Baiklah, jika kau tak mau menuruti Kaa-san, Kaa-san akan mengirimmu kesana.."ucapnya aku terkaget barusaja apa yang ia katakan,ya aku tahu..apa yang ia ucapkan ia ingin mengirimku kesuatu tempat dengan Jurusnya_

"_Baiklah.."ucap Kaa-san diberbalik badan kehadapanku,ia telah selesai dengan Segel tangannya _

_**Hiraishin No Justu **_

"_Kaa-san…!"teriakku,aku melihat bahwa aku,sedikit demi sedikit, aku mulai menghilang dari hadapan Kaa-san _

"_Kaa-san..!"kataku_

"_Minato..Ganbatte dan tetaplah bertahan hidup..!"ucap Kaa-san tetap tersenyum _

_**Jleb..**_

"_KAA-SAN!"teriakku, Kaa-san telah tertusuk oleh sebuah pedang,dan kulihat Tou-san juga telah mati dengan banyaknya pedang yang tertancap dipunggungnya,sungguh pemandangan yang mengerikan_

"_Jadi kau membiarkan Anakmu pergi ya?dasar kau brengsek!"ucap orang yang telah membunuh Tou-san dan Kaa-san ku _

"_Kau.."ucapku,aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku,rasa ingin membunuh dan penuh dengan dendam, tetapi sudah terlambat untuk ingin membunuhnya, aku merasa kehilangan kesadaranku, mungkin ini adalah efek samping dari Jutsu Hiraishin No Justu.. _

…..

_**February, 12nd, 512 **_

_Hm,aku dimana ? aku berada dimana? Sial, sepertinya aku telah mengalami pingsan, pastinya ada seseorang yang telah menyelamatkanku sehingga aku berada disini, tetapi kenapa ? kenapa ? kenapa ini harus terjadi ? aku belum siap untuk menerimanya, Hm apakah ini adalah Takdir yang harus kujalani..Aggghhhh Kenapaaaa? _

_Clek..terdengar sebuah bunyi dari pintu, aku melihat siapa orang yang masuk.._

"Oh!kau sudah sadar ?"ucapnya sembari menghisap rokoknya

"Aku..dimana sekarang ?"Tanya balikku,ia menghela nafas,dan berhenti sejenak untuk menghisap rokoknya

"Kau sekarang sedang berada di Rumah sakit Desa Konoha !"jawabnya,mulai kembali menghisap rokoknya..aku sangat membenci orang merokok dihadapanku

"Begitu ya.."kataku,aku menelentangkan kembali badanku,

"Aku selaku Pemimpin dari Desa ini sangat mohon maaf atas tindakan Clan Uchiha..kami tak tahu bahwa mereka mengadakan Kudeta dengan mendadak..kami sudah mengurus mereka, dan mereka berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi.."ucap pria itu

"Aku mengerti..!"jawabku,aku mulai memejamkan mataku

"Baiklah..aku pergi dulu..Oh! iya namaku Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hokage Ketiga dari Desa Konoha..senang bertemu denganmu.."ucapnya sembari mengulurkan tangannya, aku bangun kembali dan aku mengangkat badanku, akupun menerima uluran tangannya

"Aku Minato Namikaze..salam kenal juga Hiruzen-sama ! Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu.."kataku

" tidak perlu dipikirkan sekarang kau beristirahat kembali,setelah kondisimu membaik, maukah kau menjadi Shinobi disini ?"tanyanya,

"Hm!Shinobi?..sepertinya itu cukup aku mau!"jawabku dia tersenyum dan keluar dari ruangan ini..

"Kaa-san, Tou-san Lihat!suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi Shinobi hebat seperti kalian dan melampaui kalian juga..dan pastinya aku akan bertahan hidup, perjuangan kalian tak akan sia sia..Aku janji itu..! Kaa-san, Tou-san !"Ucapku,aku mulai tidur kembali dan menunggu kondisiku membaik

Note : "Sangat pendek yah Alurnya ? Gomenasai ya! ini baru Prolognya..aku berniat gak akan panjang panjang dalam Prolog..hehehe tapi tenang saja! di chapter selanjutnya akan lebih panjang dan dapat memuaskan para readers..dan thanks for readers yang telah membacanya..dan jangan lupa review yah!"

REVIEW

Next On : The Tale of Yellow Flash : Minato Namikaze Chapter II : Team 7


	2. Chapter 2 - New Friends

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Tale of Yellow Flash : Minato Namikaze**

**Chapter 2 : **_**New Friends **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**February, 20**__**th **__**, 512 **_

**MINATO POV **

_Setelah satu minggu di rumah sakit, kondisi kesehatanku mulai membaik sejak peristiwa satu minggu yang lalu, dan akhirnya aku bisa pulang juga, tetapi..kemana sekarang aku harus pulang ? Hm..memang tak kupikirkan sebelumnya. _

_Aku berjalan dilingkungan yang damai ini, kulihat banyak anak – anak kecil sedang bermain, aku cukup terkesan dengan pemandangannya, itu membuatku mengingatkanku tentang masa laluku yang kini tak bisa kuwujudkan kembali, tetapi yang pasti aku akan mewujudkannya kembali disini, di desa konoha. _

Sekarang aku sedang melewati sebuah gang yang tampak sunyi, tiba tiba..

GUBRAK..

"Aw.."ringisku setelah menabrak seseorang, entah siapa dia

"Cih! Kalau jalan lihat – lihat !"ucapnya, aku berdiri kembali kemudian ku menundukkan kepalaku

"Sumimasen.."ucapku ia tetap tak peduli apa yang telah dilihatnya

"Ya awas banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan !"katanya, mulai pergi meninggalkaku, tetapi aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya, aku menghela nafas panjang – panjang

"Tunggu…"teriakku, terlihat dia menoleh kebelakang, menatapku dengan kesal

"Apa lagi ?"responnya

"Apakah kau tahu, dimana Mansion Hokage ? aku orang baru disini, jadi aku kurang tahu tentang desa konoha ini.."tanyaku, dia menghela nafas, dan mendekatiku

"Ayo ! "katanya, aku mengikutinya dari belakang

….

"Ini dia ! Mansion Hokage.."ucapnya, dia menunjukan jari telunjuknya keatas gedung itu

"Oh Arigatou Gozaimasu.."kataku, dia mulai pergi

"Tunggu.."ucapku, terlihat seperti biasa, dia menatapku dengan penuh kesal

"Apa lagi sih!"responnya, sembari menoleh kebelakang

"Boleh tahu namamu siapa ?"tanyaku, dia menghela nafas kembali

"Uzumaki Kushina !"jawabnya

"Namaku Namikaze Minato salam kenal..!"ucapku, sepertinya dia terlihat tak peduli dengan apa yang selalu kuucapkan..sudahlah yang penting aku harus punya banyak teman disini.

Sekarang aku mulai memasuki halaman Hokage Mansion, tujuanku kemari adalah Sandaime menyuruhku untuk bertemu dengannya jika aku sudah sehat dan bisa beraktivitas kembali.

**KUSHINA POV**

_Siapa sih lelaki berambut duren tadi ? kalau tak salah namanya..Nato, bukan..bukan.. Masato, bukan..bukan..Minato, ya tepat sekali, cukup tampan juga..hm kalau dipikir – pikir dia lebih lebih tampan dibanding Fugaku, karena alangkah sialnya.. dia, Mikoto-baka, dia selalu dekat dengan Fugaku, dengan seperti ini..aku bisa menang dari Mikoto-baka._

"Hoi!Kushina..ayo cepat, malah melamun begitu! dasar payah.."teriak teman setimku, dia Uchiha Fugaku, dia memang sedikit kasar dan dingin tetapi dia sebenarnya baik.

"Ya..Gomen, sekarang si pertapa genit dimana Fugaku ?"

"Sekarang dia sedang di rumah Shinji"jawab Fugaku

"Lho, memangnya ada apa ?"tanyaku, kenapa si pertapa genit ada dirumah Shinji, teman setimku juga Fugaku

"Kau tidak tahu ?"Tanya baliknya,

"Tidak..memangnya ada apa ?"tanyaku penasaran, dia mulai memejamkan matanya, dan berhenti melangkah, ada apa ya ?

"Shinji..Meninggal !"jawabnya lemas

"APA ?"kataku kaget, dengan apa yang telah aku dengar

"Hn.."dia masih memejamkan matanya, mungkin dia sedih, tetapi kenapa harus terjadi

"Kau..bercanda kan ?"tanyaku lagi meyakinkan

"Tidak.."jawabnya

"Shinji.."

"Hn.."

"Baiklah..ayo cepat kita harus segara kerumahnya.."ajakku kepada Fugaku

"Hn.."biasanya tak ada jawaban apapun, hanya dengussan saja, dan aku anggap itu adalah jawaban Iya

….

"Pertapa genit..!"ucapku setelah sampai di rumah Shinji yang telah meninggal

"Ya.."jawabnya, kemudian melirikku dengan lemasnya

"Apa ini benar..terjadi, Kau hanya bercanda kan ?"tanyaku masih tak terima dengan berita duka ini

"Sudahlah Kushina..sekarang lupakan saja"jawabnya, aku semakin heran

"Memangnya bagaimana ini bisa terjadi ?"tanyaku ingin mengetahui bagaimana ini bisa terjadi

"Pada pukul 1:11 PM Uchiha Shinji telah dibunuh seseorang, dan pembunuh itu masih belum ditemukan, sekarang para Anbu sedang mencarinya.."jelas Pertapa genit, aku lemas mendengarnya, padahal dia adalah temanku yang paling baik dan ramah juga kuat, senyumannya tak bisa kuhilangkan dari pikiranku

FLASHBACK

"Hei, Kushina !"seru temanku, Uchiha Shinji

"Yo, aku datang.."jawabku, aku segera berlari kearahnya

"Coba lihat kebawah danau ini.."katanya, aku melirik kebawah

"Hm.."

"Apa yang kau lihat coba !"suruhnya, aku melihat baik baik danau itu

"Tidak ada apapun..hanya banyangan diriku saja.."jawabku, dia terkekeh pelan

"Hahaha.."tawanya, aku heran kenapa dia bisa tertawa

"Apa yang kau tertawakan ?"tanyaku

"Tidak ada..Hn!"jawabnya, terlihat dia mulai dingin seperti biasanya,

"Kenapa Shinn ?"tanyaku, dia masih diam mematung diri, melihat dirinya digenangan air danau itu, aku melihat dalam genangan air itu, tak ada banyangan dirinya, aku heran sekali..

"Kurasa..hidupku tak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi.."ucapnya, aku meliriknya

"Kenapa ? kenapa kau bicara seperti itu ?"tanyaku, dia memejamkan matanya

"Aku juga tidak tahu.."jawabnya, aku saking herannya, aku membentaknya

"KENAPA KAU BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU ? ITU MUNGKIN BISA TERJADI, Aku harap kau hanya membual saja.."bentakku diakhiri dengan turunnya nada bicaraku

"Hm..baiklah, tadi aku hanya membual saja, Hahahaha"katanya, menjadi riang dari watak dinginnya itu, dasar aneh

"Ck..aku pulang duluan, banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan..Selamat tinggal.."pamitku, kumelangkahkan kedua kakiku

"Hm, Selamat Tinggal juga-Kushina."ucapnya,

FLASHBACK OFF

"Jadi begitu ya hm, kenapa harus terjadi ? bukankah kau hanya membual saja kan ? Sialan.."umpatku, aku menggepalkan tanganku kuat – kuat

"Sudah Kushina..lupakan saja hal yang telah terjadi..sekarang kita Ihklaskan saja kepergian Shinji-kun, sebenarnya aku juga tak menginginkan ini terjadi, tetapi inilah takdir, seseorang itu akan mati, taka da yang kekal didunia ini tak terkecuali ada seseorang yang seperti itu, ya aku jadi ingat terhadap seseorang yang ingin kekal didunia ini hmm.. dan itu adalah suatu tindakan bodoh yang dilakukan seorang manusia,"ucap Pertapa genit berusaha menenangkanku

"Begitu ya ? hm, baiklah ayo kita berdo'a saja, semoga Shinn bisa didekatkan dengan Kami-sama.."ajakku kepada Pertapa genit, untuk berdo'a, kemudian ia mengangguk

….

Sekarang kami bertiga, Aku, Fugaku, dan Pertapa genit, sedang berjalan dilingkungan yang damai ini, kami terus berjalan untuk menenangkan pikiran kami, tak ada seorangpun yang membuka pembicaraan, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti kami.

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat sekarang.."ucap Pertapa genit dengan genitnya, memecahkan keheningan, aku kesal mendengarnya, apalagi lelaki yang disebelahku, Fugaku yang tampak lebih kesal dibanding diriku, kami sangat bersyukur punya guru seperti ini..Ahkk..ya begitulah..sangat bersyukur.

"Sekarang ada anggota baru yang menggatikan Shinji-kun..kurasa kalian akan berteman baik dengannya, juga kemampuannya yang lumayan juga, kemarin aku sudah melihat kemampuannya ketika Sandaime mengujinya"jelas Pertapa genit, aku jadi ingin tahu siapa orang itu..

"Siapa orang itu ?"tanyaku, terhadap Pertapa genit, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu

"Entahlah..lebih baik, ayo kita ke Mansion Hokage.."ucapnya, kami mempercepat berjalannya

….

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Silahkan Masuk.."ucap seseorang yang ada dalam ruangan itu, tak lain pasti Hokage-sama, kamipun memasuki rungannya, terlihat ada seorang Lelaki yang sedang berdiri dihadapan Hokage-sama, aku rasa, aku pernah melihatnya.

"Yo! Sensei.."sapa Pertapa genit terhadap Hokage-sama, dasar dia, memang tidak tahu sopan santun, apalagi Hokage, tadi maklum saja, itu adalah kebiasaannya menyapa gurunya.

"Oh, kau Jiraiya.."jawab Hokage-sama, kemudian melirik kami semua, dan kembali mengerjakan lembar pekerjaanya yang harus diselesaikan

"Oh, Sensei..jadi laki – laki ini yang akan menjadi penggantinya ?"Tanya Pertapa genit to the point

"Tepat..Ehemk..baiklah Minato-kun sekarang mereka adalah Timmu Tim 7, kau boleh keluar sekarang, juga kalian juga bertiga.."ucap Hokage-sama, kamipun keluar dari ruangan ini, aku masih melirik laki – laki yang menjadi Pengganti anggota kami yang tiada, aku terus meliriknya, sampai – sampai dia..

"Yo! Ada apa ya ?"tanyanya karena aku terus meliriknya, mungkin dia agak tidak enak

"Tidak ada.."jawabku, kemudian dia terkekeh pelan

"Kamu lucu..oh iya aku ingat, kau adalah perempuan yang mengantarku kesini kan ?"Tanyanya, aku terkejut mendengarnya, benar juga kenapa aku jadi tak ingat kejadian tadi pagi

"Bukan.."jawabku

"Oh..jadi bukan ya ? tetapi kuharap itu adalah kau ! Hahaha.."katanya, aku blushing mendengarnya, lalu dia tersenyum padaku, Damn, jika seperti ini terus, aku bisa – bisa tambah Blushing..gara – gara hal begini, aku membuang mukaku berusaha tak meliriknya

"Ck.."

"Tuhkan..kamu blushing! Berarti benar hahaha..baiklah kau masih ingat namaku ?"tanyanya mulai serius aku menatapnya

"Tidak.."jawabku tetap memberontak

"Oh..begitu ya ? pasti kamu Amnesia kan ?"ucapnya, aku sangat kesal denagn tingkahnya

"TIDAK BAKA!"kataku dengan nada tinggi

"kalau begitu kau ingat aku kan ?"tanyanya terus memojokkanku, dasar memang lelaki aneh

"Ya aku ingat..Kau Minaki!"ucapku, dia menatapku dengan herannya

"Hm..kau salah..aku bukan Minaki! Aku-"katanya aku potong kalimatnya,

"Ya aku tahu..Kau Minato.."jawabku aku membuang mukaku

"Ya itu benar..aku bersyukur kau mengingatnya..Huh..Syukurlah.."ucapnya, aku mulai tenang kembali. Tetapi dia barusan berkata apa

"Tunggu..barusan kau berkata apa ?"tanyaku memastikan

"Ya..tadi aku bilang..aku bersyukur bila kamu ingat diriku.."jawabnya, aku mulai naik darah, sekarang aku sudah muak dengan lelaki ini

"Jadi..maksudmu, kau bersyukur kalau aku ini tak mengalami Amnesia kan ?"tanyaku bersiap mengepalkan tanganku

"Ya itu tepat-ehk tunggu maksudku.."ucapnya dengan ketakutan, aku langsung memukulnya hingga ketatas langit, huh padahal ini adalah pertemuan pertama, dasar..

"Hoi! Kushina..kenapa ribut - ribut begitu, lalu mana anggota baru itu ?"Tanya Pertapa genit yang sedari tadi ada didepanku bersama Fugaku bersampingan, sedangkan aku bersama lelaki berambut duren yang dibelakangnya

"Entahlah..dia menghilang."jawabku, dia menghela nafas, mungkin dia sudah tahu apa yang telah terjadi dibelakangnya

"baiklah ayo kita cari anggota baru itu..!"perintah Pertapa genit untuk mencari lelaki berambut duren tadi

"kenapa mesti mencarinya..biarkan saja dia!"kataku berusaha memberontak, kenapa harus mencarinya

"Itu semua salahmu Kushina! Kenapa kau memukulnya.."ucap Pertapa genit dan juga Fugaku yang mengangguk setuju, aku merara menjadi salah..karena hal ini

"Baiklah..ayo kita cari.."kataku pasrah dengan perintahnya, tetapi tiba – tiba datang seorang lelaki menghampiri kami, terlihat ada bekas benjolan dikepalanya, mungkin itu adalah—bekas pukulanku, aku tak menyangka bisa seperti itu.

"Maaf sensei..tadi aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan, hehehe..ayo bisa kita lanjutkan perjalanannya ?"ucap lelaki itu, aku bersyukur bahwa dia langsung datang, jadi tak usah cape – cape untuk mencarinya,

"Baiklah, aku mengerti sekarang kita makan dulu.."ucap Pertapa genit,

"Makan dulu ? kemana kita makannya ?"tanyaku

"Ke Kedai Ichiraku ! kebetulan sekarang Teuchi sedang memberiku Bonus untuk makan ramen sepuasnya..jadi aku tak akan menyia – nyiakan kesempatan ini.."jelas Pertapa genit aku mulai membara semangat

"benarkah ? Yeah..aku akan pesan 10 porsi special ramen..pastinya sangat hebat..ayo cepat.."ucapku, tetapi dia, pertapa genit malah menatapku tajam..

"Maaf saja Kushina..aku tak akan memberikannya, karena kau telah membuat kesalahan.."ucapnya aku jadi sangat marah

"Memangnya kesalahan apa yang kuperbuat ?"tanyaku

"Tadi kau telah memukul anggota baru kita ! seharusnya kita harus memberikan yang terbaik dihari pertama untuk anggota baru kita.."jelas Pertapa genit, aku langsung sweet drop mendengarnya..Sialan kau lelaki berambut duren..

"Ck..padahal hanya masalah sepele..dasar!"umpatku kemudian aku melirik lelaki berambut duren itu, dia malah tersenyum kemenangan…dasar kau

"baiklah ayo kita makan semua.."

….

"Baiklah..Itadakimasu…"ucap kami semua kecuali aku, aku hanya melamun sembari melihat mereka yang saking nikmatnya melahap ramen itu.

Aku terus melihatnya, dan melihatnya, aku sangat menginginkan Ramen Spesial itu..Agghhhh semua ini gara – gara dia..Duren sialan. Sebenarnya aku bisa beli sendiri tetapi sekarnag uang kantungku juga habis karena harus dibayarkan dengan tagihan uang sewa, aku benar – benar sial sekarang. Kemudian aku melirik lelaki berambut duren ini, dia langsung melirikku juga, lalu dia memberhentikan makannya,

"Kamu mau ?"tanyanya sembari menyodorkan ramen miliknya, terlihat masih banyak ramen didalam mangkuknya, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali, tetapi

"Tidak, bukankah itu milikmu, pasti orang tua Bangka itu memarahiku.."jawabku, tiba – tiba Pertapa genit membuka mulut dan berkata

"Tidak..silahkan saja, aku tak akan memarahimu.."ucapnya, aku tertegun gembira dengan ucapannya

"Sungguh ?"tanyaku memastikan, dia hanya menggangguk

"Baiklah..Yo Minato..Aku mau, !"ucapku kepada lelaki berambut duren ini, tetapi kurasa aku tak akan menyebutnya rambut duren lagi.

"Silahkan..kau boleh menghabiskannya semuanya..juga 2 porsi itu untukmu juga.."ucapnya aku semakin gembira dengan pernyataannya

"Benarkah ?"tanyaku dia mengangguk

"Arigatou Gozaimasu..Minato-kun"kataku mulai melahap ramen ini

"Sama – sama.."jawabnya, dan akhirnya aku bisa memakan ramen special ini, terlihat dia terus melirikku, aku memang merasa tak enak terus dilirik seperti itu, tetapi ahk sudahlah aku tak memperdulikannya, sekarang aku harus peduli terhadap ramen kesayanganku ini.

….

"Baiklah semua sekarang kita akhiri saja hari ini disini, besok kita kumpul di Training Ground..Mengerti.."perintah Pertapa genit kami mengangguk 

"Mengerti..!"ucap kami semua, kemudian kami pulang dengan arahnya yang berbeda, tetapi kenapa Minato masih disampingku, pasti jalur pulangnya sama denganku

"Hey! Minato, apakah kau pulang lewat jalan ini ?"tanyaku dia menggangguk

" Yup.."jawabnya

"memangnya kau tinggal dimana ?"tanyaku, menanyakan tempat tinggalnya

"Hm..di sebuah Apartemen.."jawabnya singkat

"Lalu apa nama Apartemen itu ?"tanyaku lagi

"Hm..kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Apartemen Shingasana, ya benar Shingasana! Ya karena kebelutulan juga disana biaya sewanya murah, jadi aku memutuskan tinggal disana

"Oh..kalau begitu sama denganku, aku juga tinggak disana !"ucapku

"Wah? Benarkah ?"tanyanya

"Ya..aku di Kamar No 55..kalau kau di kamar No berapa ?"tanyaku

"Ya..cukup jauh juga sih…aku berada di kamar No 187 ! Hahahaha"jawabnya kemudian diiringi dengan tawanya, aku tersenyum dengan tingkahnya

"Baiklah kita sudah sampai…"ucapnya, kemudian dia mendekatiku, aku agak khawati dengan diriku saat ini, semoga saja tidak terjadi apa – apa dengan diriku ini..

"Okay..sekarang kita Toz !"katanya dia sudah mengempalkan tangannya untuk Toz denganku, hm awalnya aku bingung apa yang akan dilakukannya

"Toz ?"tanyaku

"Ya ! ayo Toz.."ajaknya, aku sudah pasrah dan mengikuti perintahnya

Tek..kami pun bertoz satu sama lain sebagai bukti kami telah menjadi teman sejati

"Baiklah terima kasih atas semuanya..baiklah aku masuk duluan, aku lelah, Oyasumi Uzumaki-san.."ucapnya

"Tak usah panggil aku begitu..Panggil saja aku Kushina..!"kataku

"Baiklah..Oyasumi Kushina.."pamitnya dan dia mulai memasuki Apartemen itu

"Oyasumi Minato.."

_**To Be Continue..**_

**Silahkan Review Readers..untuk Kemajuan menulis juga semangat..Hahahaha..**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Bagaimana Readers ? membosankan ya ? Gomen ya, dikarenakan saya sebentar lagi mau ada Ujian sekolah jadi, gak terlalu Asyik juga Panjang..awalnya saya sudah niat mau alurnya panjang, tetapi ya dikarenakan hal itu, Gomen ya..tetapi aku harap segini bisa memuaskan kalian.._

**Note : **

**Kapan Rilis Chapter Selanjutnya ? Saya jawab "**ini tergantung selera juga mood saya, jadinya tak menentu..hehehe mungkin dadakan rilisnya**"**

**Apakah akan ada Pertarungan ? Saya jawab "**Akan ada ! mungkin di Chapter 3 akan ada, juga "

**Siapa itu Shinji Uchiha ? Saya jawab "**Ya dia adalah seorang Anggota dari Tim 7 juga teman dekat Kushina, saya kasih bocoran..mungkin di Chapter yang akan datang, dia akan muncul kembali, entah bagaimana munculnya, yang penting tunggu saja..di Chapter nanti akan sangat seru.."

**Bagaimana Awal Kematian Shinji Uchiha ? Saya jawab "**kan sudah saya jawab, seperti yang Jiraiya katakan _'Pada pukul 1:11 PM Uchiha Shinji telah dibunuh seseorang, dan pembunuh itu masih belum ditemukan, sekarang para Anbu sedang mencarinya..' _Ya saya belum menceritakan bagaimana latar belakang kematiannya, dan juga siapa seseorang yang telah membunuhnya, saya kasih bocoran lagi, orang yang membunuh Shinji itu adalah '_Musuh terakhir yang akan dikalahkan Minato, juga dia adalah orang yang membunuh Kedua orang tuanya.._'

**Silahkan Review.. ^ ^ **


	3. Chapter 3 - Team 7

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Tale of Yellow Flash : Minato Namikaze**

**Chapter 3 : **_**Team 7 **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**February, 21**__**st**__**, 512 **_

**MINATO POV**

"Baiklah..sekarang, kita akan mulai kembali latihan seperti biasa, kalian harus merebut ketiga lonceng yang sedang kupegang ini"ucap guru Team 7, Jiraiya

"Itu lagi ? apa tidak ada yang lain lagi ? membosankan !"dengus seorang kunoichi 13 tahun, Kushina Uzumaki

"Cara bicaramu seperti Shikaku !"kritik sang uchiha muda, Fugaku Uchiha

"DIAM KAU FUGAKU !"

"Ara – ara, jadi seperti ini ya Team 7 ? sepertinya akan menyenangkan."ucap seorang lelaki berambut pirang, Minato Namikaze

"DIAM KAU JUGA MINATO !"

"Huh..Jangan hiraukan dia, bicara dengannya tak akan pernah selesai – selesai.."ucap Fugaku

"Hm, benarkah ? menarik sekali.."

"FUGAKU UCHIHA ! SIALAN KAU!"ucap Kushina dengan kerasnya, ingin menerjang sang Uchiha yang sedari tadi, terus menerus mengkritiknya

"SUDAHLAH KALIAN JANGAN BERISIK !"

"Maafkan kami sensei..silahkan lanjutkan"kataku meminta maaf

"Baiklah, Ayo kita mulai, !"

"Tapi Pertapa genit.."kata Kushina

"Sudahlah, bersiaplah"

"Tapi.."

"SUDAHLAH, BERSIAPLAH, KAU SAMA SEKALI BELUM PERNAH MENDAPATKAN SATU LONCENGPUN, "

"Tapi..awas kalau kau melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi, aku akan bilang kepada Tsunade-sensei !"ancam Kushina, entah apa yang ia ancam, tetapi apa yang telah terjadi ya, tentang hal bodoh itu, aku ingin tahu.

"Hei..Fugaku-san"bisik kepada Fugaku,

"Apa apa ?"

"Kau tahu apa hal bodoh yang dikatakan Kushina ?"tanyaku tentang hal bodoh itu

"Hn..nanti kau akan tahu sendiri ! lihat saja baik – baik ,"jawabnya, tampa melirikku, dia tetap focus terhadap sekelilingnya

"Begitu ya ? baiklah, aku ingin segera tahu apa hal bodoh itu.."kataku, aku mulai fokus kembali terhadap sekeliling

SREKK

"SIAL AKU TAK DAPAT MENAHAN HAL MEMBOSANKAN INI.."tiba – tiba Kushina keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan mulai menyerang sensei.

"Kau memang ceroboh seperi biasanya..itulah yang membuatmu tidak bisa berhasil Kushina.."kata sensei

"Kali ini aku tak akan gagal Ero-sennin.."

**TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU **

Keluarlah banyak bunshin yang berbentuk sama seperti Kushina, sekarang dia benar – benar melawannya, aku tertegun dengan melihatnya, dia hebat. Tampa henti Kushina terus menyerang sensei, sensei dengan mudahnya menangkis semua serangan para bunshin Kushina. Sedikit demi sedikit bunshin Kushina mulai menghilang karena terkena serangan balik sensei, aku lihat sensei mulai tersenyum – senyum sendiri, dan entah apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya, dan ternyata—

"Sepertinya semua akan terjadi kembali untuk kedua kalinya.."gumam Fugaku mengalihkan pandangannya, aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang ia maksud, tetapi..

"GOTCHA, JURUS TERSEMBUNYI DESA KONOHA.."ucap sensei memulai segel tangannya, aku melihatnya bak – baik, aku mulai mengerti sekarang, jadi ini yang dimaksud, hal bodoh itu, kurasa sudah waktunya aku keluar dari semak – semak ini, aku harus..Menyelamatkannya.

**SENNEN GOROS— **ucapnya terputus, setelah aku melompat dengan cepatnya dan menangkap Kushina,

"Tepat waktu.."gumamku, kulihat Kushina sangat kaget dengan kedatanganku yang tiba – tiba menyelamatkannya

"Minato.."

"Syukurlah kau tak terkena jurusnya, aku sempat khawatir dengan jurus mematikan itu,"kataku, aku menurunkan kembali Kushina ke tanah.

"Minato.."

"Baiklah, mungkin sudah saatnya untuk bagiku beraksi, lihatlah, aku akan mengalahkan sensei"ucapku, akupun mulai berlari kearahnya unutk melawannya, aku menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku untuk melawannya,

BUGH BUKH BUGHH

Akhirnya aku bisa juga mengenainya dengan semua seranganku, terlihat dia terkekeh pelan

"Tidak buruk, mari kita lanjutkan"ucapnya, aku bersiap kembali untuk menyerangnya. Sekarang targetku adalah Lonceng itu.

" ( Baiklah, aku mulai mendapatkan lonceng itu, hanya berjarak 4 cm lagi, baiklah aku- )"

**KATON : GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU **

Sebuah bola api besar menghantam sensei begitupula aku, setelah aku lihat ternyata, Fugaku yang menembakan bola api itu, dan langsung berlari kearah sensei, kemudian mengambil lonceng itu.

"Fugaku, kau curang"kataku setelah Fugaku berhasil mendapatkan satu lonceng

"Hn, siapa yang curang ? kau hanya lengah,"ucapnya, kemudian menghilang

"Tck, dasar dia, baiklah, jika seperti ini, aku juga tak akan kalah darinya,"kataku, terlihat sensei mulai berdiri bersiap membuat ancang - ancang

" ( Baiklah ) "

**FUTON : SHINKUHA NO JUTSU **

Aku menembakkan sebuah angin tajam dari mulutku menuju kearah sensei, senseipun tidak tinggal diam saja, dia melompat kebelakang setelah hampir terkena seranganku. Aku berlari kearahnya, dan kukeluarkan sebuah kunai untuk melawanya.

" ( Aku tidak akan gagal ) "gumamku didalam hati, aku terus melawannya dengan sekuat mungkin.

"GOTCHA ! JURUS TERSEMBUNYI KONOHA,"ucapnya, kulihat dia sudah ada dibelakangku sembari berjongkok, dan bersiap untuk menyerangku dengan Jurus—

**SENNEN GOROSHI, **

" ( Tck, Sial.. ) "gumamku setelah aku terkena jurus mematikan itu

"Aggghhhh—"aku berteriak panjang, karena tak bisa menahan rasa sakit itu. Sudahlah sekarang aku tak boleh seperti ini,

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku sensei-"ucapku setelah aku berada dibelakangnya, terlihat dia kaget tak percaya, dan dia melihat kembali keatas langit, ternyata objek yang diserangnya itu berubah menjadi sebatang kayu.

"Jurus Pengganti ?"katanya, aku tersenyum, kemudian aku menarik kedua lonceng yang ada pada pinggaangnya itu. Aku mulai kembali kebelakang menghampiri Kushina, yang sedari tadi hanya melamun melihat aksiku.

"Ini satu untukmu.."kataku memberikan sebuah lonceng kepadanya, dia menatapku tak percaya

"Benar ini untukku ?"

"Benar.."

"Tapi kan, aku tak melakukan apapun, hanya memandang saja"katanya lagi, aku kesal mendengarnya

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, kau telah berusaha tadi !"

" …. "

"Tadi, setelah kau maju pertama, untuk menyerangnya, aku memerhatikan semua gerakannya, untuk mencari tahu titik kelemahannya, juga tehnik apa yang akan dia lakukan..dengan kata lain, kau adalah umpan yang sempurna, itu sangat membantu Hahaha"jelasku padanya,

"Oh, begitu ya ?"

"Yeah.."

"Kalian berhasil melakukannya dengan baik"tiba – tiba sensei mendekati kami

"Tak ada salahnya, aku dipilih sebagai Guru kalian,"lanjutnya lagi

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang ?"Tanya Fugaku, entah kapan dia sudah ada disebelahku, terakhir aku melihat dia menghilang, entah kemana dia pergi, atau pergi kembali bersembunyi.

"Ya..sekarang latihan ini selesai, tinggal kita melakukan Misi !"

"Misi ?"kataku tak mengerti, karena aku masih baru disini

"Oh, benar juga, aku belum menjelaskan, apa Misi seorang Shinobi kepada Minato"ucap sensei

"Aku juga belum tahu Ero-sennin !"ucap Kushina tiba – tiba, terlihat mereka berdua, Fugaku dan Sensei Sweetdrop

"Bodoh.."umpat Fugaku

"Bukannya dulu aku pernah memberitahumu Kushina, apa kau tidak mendengarnya ?"kata sensei sembari masih sweetdrop karena ulahnya, aku melihatnya hanya tersenyum saja.

"Oh..begitu ya ?"ucap Kushina, sambil memegang dagunya dan menganggukan kepalanya, Itu membuat mereka berdua tambah depresi.

"Baiklah sudahlah lupakan, semuanya sekarang dengankan baik – baik ! jangan bilang bahwa aku harus mengulanginya kembali, terutama kau Kushina!"ucap sensei, bersiap untuk menjelaskan

"Baiklah, Misi adalah suatu tugas yang harus dilaksanakan bagi seorang Ninja. Misi terbagi menjadi 5 bagian, yaitu Misi clas A, B, C, D, dan S ! Misi clas D ialah suatu tugas yang cukup mudah untuk dikerjakan bagi seorang ninja, mungkin biasanya dilakukan oleh para genin ataupun chunin, tetapi jarang sekali bila seorang chunin melakukannya, lalu Misi clas C, ialah suatu tugas yang cukup mudah juga bagi seorang genin ataupun chunin, biasanya yang mengambil misi ini adalah seorang genin ataupun seorang chunin, kemudian Misi clas B, ialah suatu tugas yang berlevel sedang, biasanya yang melaksanakan misi ini adalah seorang Chunin tingkat atas ataupun Jounin tingkat bawah, selanjutnya Misi clas A, ialah suatu tugas yang cukup Sulit untuk dilaksanakan, biasanya yang melaksanakan misi ini adalah seorang Chunin tingkat atas yang sebentar lagi naik tingkat ke Jounin, juga Jounin tingkat atas yang melakukannya, ini adalah sebuah misi yang cukup berat, juga ada risikonya. Terakhir Misi clas S, ialah misi yang dilakukan oleh seorang Jounin tingkat atas, biasanya hanya Jounin terpilih saja yang melaksanakan Misi ini juga, misi ini bawah pengawasan Anbu, ini merupakan misi yang sangat sulit dan banyak risiko. Sejauh ini ada yang tidak dimengerti ?"jelas sensei, aku tertegun mendengarnya, aku sudah tak sabar ingin melakukan sebuah misi.

"Oh..begitu ya ? jadi semuanya sudah mengerti, baiklah syukurlah, sekarang kita bubar dan kembali kehabitannya masing – masing, besok pagi kumpul di Mansion Hokage, kita akan segera melaksanakan misi, Paham semua ?"jelas sensei

"Ha'I !"kami serentak berkata, senseipun tersenyum mendengarnya, dan mulai pergi meninggalkan kami, tetapi aku ingin tahu apakah sensei itu akan pulang apakah tidak, karena pada waktu itu Sandaime bercerita banyak tentang Sensei, sebaiknya aku Tanya saja dia.

"Sensei.."kataku, dia melirikku kebelakang, menatapku dengan tatapan bosan

"Apa ?"

"sekarang kau mau kemana ? boleh aku ikut ?"ucapku, dia menaikan sebelah alisnya, dan tersenyum

"sepertinya tidak bisa, ini adalah kegiatan yang sangat penting bagiku sendiri, juga sekarang adalah waktunya untuk melihatnya, aku tak boleh ketinggalan.."katanya

"Melihatnya ?"ucapku, sambil menaikan sebelah alisku tak mengerti

"Oh, tidak, tidak ada apa – apa kok..sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, sekarang pulanglah, persiapkan semuanya untuk misi besok..aku pergi duluan, Jaa!"pamitnya, dan mulai menghilang, hanya menyisakan sebuah asap saja, tetapi aku masih penasaran apa maksud dari kata 'Melihatnya'.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, itu adalah sebuah hal sangat bodoh bagi seorang Ninja.."ucap Fugaku sembari menepuk pundakku.

"Kau memangnya tahu ?"tanyaku

"Tidak juga, hanya Firasatku saja.."jawabnya, dia mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk pulang, tampa pamit terlebih dahulu, hm aku sebaiknya memakluminya karena wataknya itu, kemudian aku melirik kearah Kushina.

"Dia memang super Ero !"umpat Kushina kesal, masih memandang dimana sensei menghilang

"Wah benarkah ? baiklah mau pulang bersama ?"ajakku terlihat dia merona merah

"Hm..baiklah"jawabnya,aku senang mendengarnya. Karena tempat tujuan pulang kami sama, kami akhirnya pulang bersama saja, juga disaat perjalan pulang banyak candaanku yang membuatnya kesal, tetapi itu sangat menyenangkan bagiku, sekarang kami harus bersiap – siap untuk misi kami besok.

R

E

V

I

E

W

_**Bagaimana Readers dengan Chapter 3 ini ? masih bosan ya ? Hahaha Gomenasai, karena Authornya masih Newbie, gak sebagus Fic lain. **_

**TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU = **_**Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu**_

**KATON : GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU = **_**Fire Style : Fireball Jutsu**_

**FUTON : SHINKUHA NO JUTSU = **_**Wind Style: Vacuum Wave Jutsu**_

**SENNEN GOROSHI = **_**One Thousand Years of Pain **_


End file.
